1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an earthquake-resistant protective enclosure for a human being. In its preferred form the enclosure is constructed as an integral part of a furniture item, e.g. a desk or table.
2. Prior Developmens
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,541, issued to David Tuchman on Nov. 8, 1988, discloses a bed construction designed to protect the bed occupant from falling debris that might be generated during an earthquake. A steel mesh canopy is supported by four corner posts that telescope into four tubular legs constituting part of the bed frame work; coil springs are located within the tubular legs so that if heavy debris should fall onto the canopy the coil springs can resiliently support the debris-laden canopy, thereby protecting the person lying on the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,864, granted to Roy Wicker on Jan. 1, 1985 discloses a sleeping bed having steel skirting anchored to the floor of a room to form a sheltered space beneath the mattress-support platform. A person can roll or slide along the room floor into the sheltered space for protection during a tornado or hurricane.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,047, issued to Frank Posey on Aug. 19, 1952, shows a combination bed and shelter designed to protect human beings during an air raid or earthquake. The bed frame comprises a horizontal platform that includes a layer of concrete sandwiched between upper and lower panels, to provide protection against falling debris. The space below the platform is enclosed by an array of higned closures. The space within the defined enclosure contains upper and lower mattresses that can be accessed by opening the hinged closures.